Stoking the Flames
by Diablo42
Summary: Kelenis Firesworn was a blood elf who lost it all when the Naaru in Silvermoon City was lost to the Blood Knight Order. But now the Light returns to him as his twisted mind finds a 'righteous' cause, and he's been supplied with resources by a mysterious organization. What will he do with his new found gifts? (Dark, Graphic Death)


Kelenis found himself on Bloodmyst Isle, decked out in new plate armor, a large double-edged axe sitting on his back. His eyes darted back and forth as he looked over the woods before him. He'd gone to the name on that bastard's scrap of paper and he'd been fed, given water, even given a proper bath and haircut for the first time in months.

After that he'd been outfitted in the armor he wore now, given a weapon, and sent to the island he now found himself upon. Apparently there was a sizable presence of blood elves still around, though whether they were loyal to Silvermoon still was up for debate. So was his loyalty in the end, so he didn't pay it much mind. He was here to train, to re-acquire the skills he'd once had as a Blood Knight by sharpening his capabilities on the draenei who adventured here to prove their worth.

Already several of the fools had met their end at his axe, none had even been worth mentioning, and he began to wonder if perhaps this was not where he should be. That was when he saw new prey, meandering down the road on the back of a Talbuk of all things. She wore impressive robes and a staff positively glowing with holy energy sat in her right palm. Kelenis grinned viciously and unclasped his axe from his back, bringing it around and swinging it a couple times for practice.

The only notice the female had that anything was wrong was the war cry Kelenis let out the moment before his axe dug into her mount's side, bringing the tall creature down to the ground. Luckily for her, her reflexes were up to snuff, and with a jump to the side and a clever use of light energy to levitate herself, she came to the ground with relative ease and without injury.

Kelenis raised an eyebrow, grinning madly as he revised his opinion from prey to potential threat. Only time would tell… he thrust a fist forward, blasting light energy at her as he leapt forward, his axe slashing at her chest, a strike that would have promised as quick an end as all the others to this fight. Instead the draenei managed to actually dodge backwards out of reach, several blobs of light energy flinging out of her hands towards him as shields sprung into existence around her.

He laughed viciously and took the blasts of light, seeming to absorb them without much affect as he attempted to bury his axe once more in her chest. Instead the shield's held him back for several long moments, before her regal looking staff came around to clash with the axe, her hooves twisting and pressing to the earth as she shoved him back from her.

And then she spoke, in an ageless melodic voice.

"Be gone Child."

She said in crisp common, her gaze piercing in its superiority.

Kelenis eyed her as he took a step back to regain his balance, eyeing the priestess up and down with a sneer, madness slowly creeping into his eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for that comment."

In response, the draenei twisting the staff in her grip before slamming it into the ground. Her tail whipped back and forth, attention fully on Kelenis now it seemed.

"Perhaps in another thousand years, but not today."

She intoned firmly.

Kelenis narrowed his eyes as he took in his new opponent. She carried herself far differently than the fools he'd cut down with ease so far. But that just made this all the more delicious as he straightened up, rolled his shoulders, and then rushed at her, blasting her with destructive light energy as he charged in, on her in a second, his axe once more swinging.

The woman threw up a glimmering shield of light, holding her staff at the ready behind her. When his axe came down, she parried it with her staff and elegantly moved out of his reach. She seemed to glow with light for a long moment, gathering the energy in her hand before releasing it onto him, burning him as if it was fire.

"I am no green horn child. I suggest you leave."

She commanded, and all he did was laugh in response. He seemed to soak up the pain; though this time the effects of her attack were obvious.

"This is what I want though."

He said quietly, as his aura began to fluctuate and light energy began to circle around him.

"Finally, an actual test of my abilities."

He hissed out, in a way that clearly set of warning bells for the draenei, as an instant later he found his mind being attacked by the wench, violently attempting to wrest control of him for what reasons he could not know. He snarled, but instead of attempting to push her out, he welcomed her in, pulling her mind into his deepest depths, a tactic that would have probably left her insane if she had fallen for it.

But the priestess was indeed no green horn, and abruptly pulled back, snapping the connection quickly as her eyes focused back on Kelenis and she shook her head to clear it. Kelenis merely grinned insanely and shook a finger admonishingly at her.

"Shouldn't have done that."

He said in a sing song voice, before whatever he'd been preparing beforehand came to fruition. Wings of pure light erupted from his back as his entire body seemed to glow, and at his side a large glowing angelic figure coalesced before them. With a mad cackle he rushed at her, his strikes tearing through her shields like tissue paper, forcing her to flee as he landed several blows on her body.

He snarled as she remained just outside of his reach, and soon realized her intentions. She was running straight for the city she'd recently left, and in a couple hundred yards she'd be within sight of the guards, leaving him to fight a battle versus multiple foes. His eyes narrowed and a hand came down to his belt. Pressing a button, his nitro boosts engage and he was shooting past her, coming around to thrust the blunt head of his double-edged axe at her stomach, hoping to catch her unawares before she could react.

She took the blow and went down with a scream that sent him to his knees; it reverberated through his body for several long moments as she tried to recover. Eventually the two of them would stand up as one, both worse for wear, both using the light to slowly heal their injuries. The priestess made the first move, striking him in the head with her staff and speaking once more.

"My connection to the Naaru is stronger than your madness elf."

He laughed, doing the foolish thing and moving into the blow, before slamming a plated fist into her face and responding as she reeled once more to the ground.

"I was connected to a Naaru once."

He commented idly.

"Beyond the tortured screams, it wasn't that satisfying."

The draenei seemed to clench her teeth as she crawled away from him, suppressing the pain magically, slowly getting to her feet and beginning to stumble towards the city once more. They were only one hill away, if he let her get over it, she'd be in sight of the guards. But he didn't, coming up behind her; he slammed his foot into the back of her legs and took her down, kneeling beside her and pushing her face into the ground as she tried to scream out.

He looked up, barely able to see over the cusp of the hill, seeing the guards there at the city gates. She'd almost made it, almost gotten away. With a grin he stood as she lay, half unconscious now, fingers twitching out towards her salvation. With a savage laugh, he brought his axe down on her neck, and a moment later the fingers stopped twitching.

Panting at the effort this chase had put him through; he wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. The fully extent of his capabilities had been tested, and he had not been found wanting. He may not be ready to take on that bastard Beckett yet, but he was getting close. And every member of the Alliance he could kill before then would be a blow against the human, a strike at his power base.

Kelenis would have his revenge. This thought was at the forefront of his mind as he slowly walked away from the beheaded draenei priestess, who would be found by a patrol hours later.


End file.
